Tormento
by Golia-Lyrock
Summary: Necesitaba ayuda, ¿Pero quién se la daría? Nadie, porque estaba sola. [más corto que un one-shot]


**ATENCIÓN.**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, son toda propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**¡Posible occ! así que, perdón. _"No sueltes mi mano"_**

**_ Quería agradecer de antemano quien se dignaría a leer la historia, muchas gracias._**

* * *

Sí, se sentía humillada. Jamás había pensado que él, podría humillarla de aquella tormentosa manera. ¿Dónde quedaba aquel cariño? ¿Dónde quedaban los años que pasaron juntos? ¿Los bonitos recuerdos? ¿Aquel sentimiento que había descubierto por él? ¿Dónde quedaba la confianza? ¿Dónde quedaba la protección al uno de otro? Pues bien, todo eso tenía una simple respuesta de la cuál quería negarse a creer por el simple hecho de que le quería. Todo eso, se había destruido en mil pedazos. Todo había sido destruido únicamente por él, por el chico a quién se había esmerado en proteger, en quererlo, en cuidarlo… ¿Cómo se sentía?... La sensación era tan… horrorosamente dolorosa. Aquel sufrimiento no se comparaba con cualquier otro, ni siquiera la muerte de sus padres podía alcanzar tal dolor de, sentirse humillada, pisada, pateada… Y ella, era la que siempre apoyaba a esa infantil y egoísta persona. Sí, dolía… dolía la forma en cómo la trataba, en cómo la miraba. Siempre, trató de pensar que quizá detrás de todo aquel desprecio, detrás de todo aquel odio por parte del castaño, sólo sería una estúpida forma de quererla, de que sí la quería. Pero todo eso era sólo una idiota manera de pensar…

Se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiendo unos sollozos que comenzaban a galopar incesantemente por su garganta esperando salir, esperando explotar, de expresar todo aquel dolor que estaba sintiendo en aquellos minutos. Se dejó caer de rodillas al frío suelo, y luego se abrazó a sí misma esperando encontrar consuelo en alguna parte, en ella misma… Puesto que la fuente de consuelo, la razón de seguir luchando, su única razón de vivir… la había abandonado, la había ultrajado, la había pisoteado cómo si fuera cualquier porquería que se encontrase por allí. Su persona había sido mirada con desdén, con repugnancia, la había humillado ante todos, se había reído de su cara, se había reído de todo su esfuerzo, de su cariño, de su corazón… de todo…

No pudo reprimirlas más, y las lágrimas comenzaron a emanar de sus ojos, mientras comenzaban a trazar un camino egoísta por sus mejillas, hasta terminar por el mentón, dónde caían al suelo. No quería más, dolía… era tan desgarrador ese sentimiento, que le consumía. Se sentía débil, se sentía tan débil cómo una pequeña creatura, comenzó a estremecerse, sentía rabia, y tanto dolor… Tanto dolor, que quizá terminaría por perder la conciencia allí mismo si seguía así, pero todo, incluso toda la pena reprimida de los años anteriores, comenzó a salir a flote. No podía parar, su llanto resonaba en toda la habitación, hasta dejar un eco. Había explotado…

Jamás pensó que algún día se llegaría a sentir de aquella forma, la realidad era tan triste, y ahora su "mundo cruel y hermoso" era solo cruel, lo hermoso jamás existió, todo fue mentira, todo fue un engaño por aquella persona que era su razón de vivir. ¿Y ahora qué haría? Aún con las miradas de desprecio que le propinaba aquel oji-verde, aun así ella lo había amado. Pero el que una persona te deje llevar, te pisotee como si fueses la peor escoria del planeta, había sido el golpe frío y certero de la realidad, que le decía a gritos que aquella mierda de amor que alguna vez sintió, era una triste mentira, una triste ilusión.

Comenzó a toser, sus gritos eran desgarradores, pero no temía porque alguien la encontrase… porque nadie lo haría al fin de cuentas. Tardó mundo en darse cuenta, de que en realidad, siempre estuvo sola. Jamás acompañada que el "vamos a nuestra casa" era una simple fachada, una muy buena actuación, pero dolorosa al fin de cuentas. No podía evitar sentirse débil, estaba desnuda ante la luna de aquella noche, el frío resoplar del viento mecía su corto cabello azabache, y sólo con ver aquella escena se descubría al instante de cómo era que se sentía en aquellos momentos.

Falsas promesas, falsas ilusiones, falsa ayuda. Todo era falso en aquel mundo, todo había sido fingido, y lo que más le dolía era pensar de que todas esas sonrisas de niñez, sólo fueron fingidas de la misma forma de cómo era ahora. –Me duele…- Gimió entre sollozo y sollozo, mientras el frío comenzaba a apoderarse de su desnudo cuerpo. Al caer se había hecho daño en las rodillas, pero lo físico no le dolía… Lo que realmente le dolía, era el alma, el corazón… Todo aquello. Intentó articular palabra, pero no podía ¿Pero porque lo hacía? Sabía de sobras que nadie llegaría a su rescate, pero como cualquier ser humano que era, necesitaba ayuda. Tenía la necesidad de clamar por ella… Pero al fin de cuentas, jamás llegaría… Jamás la encontraría, nadie se dignaría a hacerlo, nadie se tomaría el tiempo, pues quienes a más quería… le odiaban.

Levantó su diestra en un intento desesperado de alcanzar algo inexistente, y con ello lentamente comenzó a levantar su mirada hacia ninguna dirección en específico… Le dolía, le dolía mucho… Pero nada, nunca le llegaría respuesta… pues a quién quería de apoyo, era a quién ella amaba, pero él la odiaba. Y se había encargado de decírselo, de aclarárselo, de hasta decirle cuándo volvía de viaje un "No, a ti no te extrañé", pero ella intentaba evadir aquellas tan tormentosas palabras, y decidía reprimirse.

Exhaló un débil quejido mientras miraba su propio reflejo en un espejo, ayudado por la luminiscencia de la luna, y sólo pudo ver una mujer débil, deplorable, desgastada… Extendió su mano hacia su imagen reflejada, cómo si intentara coger de su mano y apretarla. –Ayuda.- Musitó, mientras las lágrimas seguían emanando.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer, me llena de felicidad que personas se dan el tiempo de leerme. ¡De verdad! Aquí, solo quería expresar lo que sentía.**


End file.
